Angel of mine
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: Das Ende des Krieges und einer Liebe ohne Zukunft DH


Titel: Angel of mine  
Teil: 1/1  
Autor: Ayu  
Email: VampiresLadygmx.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif Und das Lied „Angel of mine" ist von Eternal  
Rating: PG-13 (keine Ahnung hab)  
Pairing: Draco x Harry  
Genre: Shônen-ai, Drama  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai, Death  
Archiv: Animexx.de  
Inhalt: Das Ende des Krieges und einer Liebe ohne Zukunft  
Beginn: 01.07.2005 ca. 21:05  
Ende: 02.07.2005 ca. 00:38  
Anmerkung: Dies ist einer meiner Beiträge zu YaoJins Songfic WB!

Beta: Marron (umknuddels Ich danke dir xD)

* * *

**When I first saw ya I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought I'd never find  
Angel of mine**

_Auch wenn ich es dir zu dieser Zeit nie sagen konnte, schon als ich dich das erste Mal sah, wusste ich, dass du etwas Besonderes bist. Und damit meinte ich nie deinen Namen. Ich kannte ihn ja nicht mal, als ich dich sah, wie du so hilflos in Madam Malkins Laden kamst… Ich denke, dass es schon damals angefangen hat, auch wenn ich es mir nicht eingestehen wollte. Ich musste immer an dich denken und bekam dich einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Und als ich dich dann endlich im Zug nach Hogwarts wieder sah, habe ich vermutlich alles falsch gemacht, was ich hätte falsch machen können. Doch ich wusste mir einfach nicht anders zu helfen.  
Ich habe dich damals vergrault und ich habe mich selbst dafür gehasst, als du dann auch noch nach Gryffindor kamst, war klar, dass es niemals so werden konnte wie ich es gerne hätte. Zumindest dachte ich das damals. Heute denke ich über das Ganze schon wieder etwas anders… Allerdings ist die Situation nun auch eine Andere und wesentlich erträglicher, auch wenn es jetzt ebenfalls nicht einfach für uns ist.  
Ich hatte damals beschlossen dich anders auf mich aufmerksam zu machen.  
Wenn du mich schon nicht als Freund oder ähnliches ansehen wolltest, dann solltest du mich hassen! Ich wollte, dass du an mich denken musst und ich dir einfach keine Ruhe lasse. Ich weiß es war egoistisch und selbstzerstörerisch so zu denken, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Ich war verletzt und wollte auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass du mich jemals vergisst oder nicht beachtest. Und somit tat ich alles, damit du mich hassen musstest…_

**I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you till the end of time  
Angel of mine**

_Wie oft haben sich unsere Blicke gekreuzt und ich habe im Stillen gehofft, dass du vielleicht sehen kannst, dass ich es nicht so meine; dass ich eigentlich etwas völlig anderes will…  
Doch du hast es nie gesehen. Und trotzdem konnte ich nicht davon lassen mir trotz allem Hoffnungen zu machen, dass es vielleicht eines Tages anders sein könnte. Und egal wie oft ich mich selbst als dumm schalt. Du hattest etwas in mir eingenommen, das du einfach nicht mehr hergeben wolltest.  
Mein Herz…  
Etwas das ich immer verstecken wollte, dass ich manches Mal nie besitzen wollte. Und du hieltst es eisern in deinem Griff. Das Schlimmste für mich war, dass du es nicht einmal wusstest.  
So sehr ich es auch versuchte, ich konnte einfach nicht leugnen, dass es so war. Ich versuchte es… Unzählige Male, doch egal was ich tat, egal mit wem ich zusammen war, du ließt mir einfach keine Ruhe. Und der Schmerz, der sich in meiner Brust ausgebreitet hatte, wollte einfach nicht vergehen. Und mit der Zeit wurde mir bewusst, dass es nichts gab, was dies jemals ändern würde. Nachdem mich diese Erkenntnis getroffen habe, änderte sich auch einiges in meinem Innern. Anstatt zu versuchen mich mit anderen zu vergnügen oder dich irgendwie zu vergessen, blieb ich lieber alleine und versuchte so viel von dir mitzubekommen wie ich konnte. Also fing ich an, dich zu beobachten. Ich denke nicht, dass du es je bemerkt hast… Und selbst wenn: du hast nichts getan. Würde es dich stören, zu wissen, dass dein Feind etwas ganz anderes will als deinen Tod oder dein Leid? Ich frage mich oft, was du wohl denken würdest, wenn du wüsstest, was ich für dich empfinde. Doch ich kann es dir einfach nicht sagen… Vermutlich würdest du es nicht einmal verstehen und ich könnte es dir sicher nicht verübeln. Immerhin bin ich selber Schuld, dass es so gekommen ist.  
Wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich damals auf dich gewartet habe? In unserem ersten Jahr? Aber leider kam ich zu spät. Wenn ich etwas früher da gewesen wäre, wäre dann heute alles anders?  
Fragen, die ich mir oft stelle, doch ohne dich werde ich nie eine Antwort finden. Und auf manche Fragen wird es sogar nie eine Antwort geben…_

**What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show**

_So sehr ich mir auch wünsche, ich könnte dir alles sagen, es wird wohl niemals eintreffen. Alleine die Tatsache, dass wir auf verschiedenen Seiten stehen müssen verhindert das. Und auch wenn ich meinen eigenen Weg gehe und dir so näher sein kann, als ich mir jemals erträumt habe, wäre es einfach zu gefährlich. Und ich will dich nicht durch eine Dummheit verlieren. In welchem Sinne auch immer. Also bleibe ich lieber weiter im Hintergrund und beobachte dich. Vielleicht… irgendwann… wenn das alles hier vorbei ist und wir beide heil aus der Sache raus gekommen sind…  
Ja, dann kann ich es dir vielleicht sagen.  
Ob ich es tun werde?  
Ich weiß es nicht…  
Momentan mache ich mir einfach ständig Gedanken um dich. Die Angst schnürt mir fast die Kehle zu, doch ich werde es durchstehen. Jedes Mal fällt eine riesige Last von meinem Herzen, wenn ich sehe, dass du wohlbehalten wieder zu uns zurückgekehrt bist. Aber ich sehe auch wie du unter der Situation leidest. Und das macht mich hilfloser als alles andere. Ich wünschte ich könnte dir besser helfen, dir wirklich zur Seite stehen… Aber ich kann es nicht und ich habe auch nicht wirklich ein anrecht darauf. Doch… sehen die Anderen, deine Freunde, die Lehrer, alle Leute die dich so hoch loben, denn nicht wie sehr du leidest? Wie deine Seele jedes Mal ein bisschen mehr an der Last zerbricht, die man dir auferlegt? Scheinbar nicht, denn sonst hätten sie doch etwas dagegen unternommen oder nicht?  
Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie sie so blind sein können, aber egal, wie sehr ich es auch verabscheue: Ich selbst kann dir auch nicht helfen. Weißt du wie furchtbar es ist, eine geliebte Person leiden zu sehen und genau zu wissen, dass man machtlos ist? Das man keine Chance hat ihr wirklich beizustehen oder zu helfen? Alles was ich will, ist zu dir zu gehen und dir Halt zu geben. Und wenn ich dich einfach nur im Arm halten könnte um dir zu zeigen, dass es jemanden gibt, der dich braucht und dich nicht nur wegen deiner Aufgabe unterstützt. Doch dies wird vermutlich immer Wunschdenken bleiben…_

**You came into my life sent from above  
Never did I dream such a perfect love  
And I'll adore you till the end of time  
Angel of mine**

_Manchmal denke ich, dass es Schicksal sein muss, dass ich dich getroffen habe. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie mein Leben ohne dich verlaufen wäre, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es ziemlich trostlos gewesen wäre.  
Ich hasse mich dafür, was ich dir immer wieder angetan habe. Anstatt einer so reinen Person zu helfen und zu vergeben, habe ich alles versucht, um dich zu brechen, dabei war das etwas was ich im Grunde meines Herzens nie wollte.  
Welch eine Ironie, findest du nicht? Ich tue genau das Gegenteil von dem was ich eigentlich will… Ich kann über mich selbst nur den Kopf schütteln. Wenn du mich je fragen würdest, warum ich dies getan habe… Ich denke ich könnte dir diese Frage nicht einmal richtig beantworten. Natürlich war da der Grund, dass ich deine Aufmerksamkeit wollte, aber reicht das? Ich denke nicht. Das ist einfach keine Entschuldigung für die Dinge die ich dir angetan habe. Meiner Meinung gibt es für dieses Verhalten keine Entschuldigung und was nützen dir Rechtfertigungen? Das macht das, was ich getan habe auch nicht mehr rückgängig.  
Vielleicht liegt es auch ein wenig an meiner Erziehung, aber ich werde meine Eltern nicht für meine Fehler verantwortlich machen, da ich weiß, dass ich diesen Weg selbstständig gewählt habe. Es war meine Entscheidung, somit muss ich auch die alleinige Verantwortung für mein Tun übernehmen… Vermutlich kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen, dass ich so etwas sagen würde, so mein Vater doch sonst immer hinter mir steht und mir hilft mich zu profilieren. Ich liebe meine Eltern, das stelle ich gar nicht in Frage oder will es abwerten, aber es gibt einfach Dinge in denen sie mir nicht helfen können. Ich rechne es ihnen sehr hoch an, dass sie nie versucht haben mich dazu zu bringen etwas zu tun, was ich nicht wollte, auch wenn es ihnen immer sehr wichtig war, dass ich besser war als andere. Für viele mag es unverständlich klingen, aber auch wenn sie oft sehr kalt sind, weiß ich dennoch, dass sie nur mein Bestes wollen und mich als ihren Sohn lieben. Das ist alles was ich verlangen kann.  
Ich habe mich oft gefragt, wie du es ohne deine Eltern ausgehalten hast und trotz der Behandlung deiner Verwandten so liebenswürdig und hilfsbereit hast bleiben können. Deine Reinheit war immer etwas, was mich fasziniert hat und es auch heute noch tut. Du bist einfach eine bewundernswerte Persönlichkeit. Vermutlich bekommst du dies oft zu hören, aber ich kann dir nur sagen, dass es wirklich der Wahrheit entspricht. Du gehörst vermutlich zu den wenigen Personen, die geben ohne nehmen zu wollen. Und ich kann sagen, dass ich dir alles geben würde. Sogar mein Leben. Ich weiß, dass du nicht willst, dass noch mehr Leute wegen dir sterben, auch wenn es dein Leben retten würde… Dann würde ich nicht einmal mehr darüber nachdenken. Denn du bist mein Licht… Ohne dich gäbe es für mich einfach keinen Grund weiter zu leben._

**Nothing means more to me the more we share  
The world in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night awake your moves are still on my mind  
Angel, angel of mine**

_Es mag seltsam klingen, aber ich halte jede Erinnerung, jeden Moment mit dir wie einen Schatz in meinem Herzen. Du bist die einzige Person, die mich so stark berühren kann. Man könnte mir alles anbieten… Egal was… ich würde dich nie dafür eintauschen. Wenn ich alles aufgeben müsste, um bei dir zu sein… Ich würde es tun. Ich würde alles für dich tun. Denn du bist alles für mich und nichts was ich je für dich tun könnte, wäre mit dem zu vergleichen, was du mir gibst. Du wirst das vermutlich nie verstehen und auch nie so sehen, aber das ist was ich fühle.  
Wenn ich nachts schlaflos in meinem Bett liege, sehe ich dein Bild vor meinen Augen und lasse mir alle schönen Erinnerungen mit dir durch den Kopf gehen… Und wenn es nur Bilder von dir sind und man mich dort vermutlich nie finden wird, so macht es mich dennoch glücklich und ich weiß, dass es Hoffnung für dich gibt. Bei mir bin ich teilweise nicht so sicher. Hoffnung ist etwas auf das ich nicht zu sehr bauen sollte. Denn was auch passieren wird, ich werde mich immer an dich verloren haben. Und für uns gibt es kaum Hoffnung. Ich habe vor langer Zeit aufgehört mir Hoffnungen zu machen… Nun ja… ich habe es zumindest versucht. Ich kann es trotz allem nicht lassen. Immer wenn ich dich sehe, keimt die Hoffnung von neuem in mir auf, egal wie sehr ich versuche es zu unterdrücken. Ich denke es liegt daran, dass ich einfach nicht mehr ohne dich sein kann. Wenn du sterben würdest, dann würde auch ich sterben. Wenn du glücklich bist, bin auch ich glücklich. Und wenn du irgendwann jemand anders haben wirst, dann werde ich versuchen für dich glücklich zu sein, auch wenn ich dann endgültig weiß, dass ich dich verloren habe. Verloren bevor ich dich je wirklich besitzen durfte…_

**What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show**

_Ich weiß, dass ich diese Zeilen niemals schreiben sollte, da es einfach zu gefährlich wäre, wenn sie jemand in die Finger bekäme. Und ich weiß, dass du es vermutlich niemals lesen wirst, aber trotz allem komme ich nicht daran vorbei mir in irgendeiner Weise Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Ich muss endlich die Worte loswerden, die schon so lange auf meiner Seele brennen. Ich wünschte ich könnte sie dir persönlich sagen, aber das wird vermutlich nie Wirklichkeit werden.  
Also blieb mir nur eins: ich schrieb es auf! Und solange ich schreibe, kann ich denken was ich will…  
Und deshalb sage ich es dir nun auf diesem Weg…_

_Du, Harry James Potter, hast es geschafft mein Wesen einzunehmen, vom ersten Augenblick an als ich dich traf und du hast mich auch all die Jahre nicht mehr losgelassen. Du bist mein Licht, meine Hoffnung, mein Leben. Ich würde alles für dich tun, wenn ich nur könnte. Denn du bist das Einzige was mein Herz begehrt… Und auch wenn ich es dir nie sagen konnte… Ich liebe dich._

_So… da steht es… Und nun werde ich besser aufhören zu schreiben…_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy, 29. Juni 19xx, Hogwarts_

**You came into my life sent from above  
Never did I dream such a perfect love  
And I'll adore you till the end of time  
Angel of mine **

I never knew I could feel each moment  
as everyone new  
Every breath I take or vow that I make  
I wanna share it with you

Seufzend legte Draco seine Schreibfeder beiseite und starrte einen Augenblick gedankenverloren auf den Brief, für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken ihn einfach zu verbrennen, doch dann entschied er sich doch anders und faltete ihn sorgfältig, um ihn in seinem Umhang zu verstauen. Es war das plötzliche Aufheulen des Alarms, der ihn zusammenfahren ließ. Es hatte also wirklich begonnen. Die Todesser hatten es geschafft in Hogwarts einzudringen. Nun blieb ihnen nur noch die Wahl zu kämpfen und zu hoffen, dass Harry es schaffen würde den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen bevor es zu spät war. Insgeheim fürchtete Draco sich vor der Nachricht, allerdings verbat er sich nun jeden Gedanken daran, dass Harry bei seinen letzten verzweifelten Versuchen alles wieder zum Guten zu wenden, umkommen könnte.  
Sich für die bevorstehende Schlacht sammelnd, atmete der ehemalige Slytherin noch einmal tief durch, ehe er mit gezücktem Zauberstab das Zimmer verließ. Einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen.

**When I first saw ya I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought I'd never find  
Angel of mine **

You came into my life sent from above  
Never did I dream such a perfect love  
And I'll adore you till the end of time  
Angel of mine

Harry konnte es noch gar nicht wirklich fassen. Sein Körper fühlte sich seltsam taub an und eigentlich war alles was er wollte schlafen, aber seine innere Erleichterung und Unruhe trieb ihn weiter in Richtung Hogwarts, seiner einzigen wirklichen Heimat. Der Kampf mit Voldemort war alles andere als leicht gewesen und der Schwarzhaarige hatte an so mancher Stelle gedacht, dass es nun zu Ende gehen würde und er sein Ziel nie erreichen würde. Und doch hatte er es am Ende tatsächlich geschafft den dunklen Lord zu besiegen und dieses Mal konnten sie sich sicher sein, dass er nicht mehr wieder kommen würde. Denn auch seine Seele war nun von dieser Welt gegangen und die Unterwelt würde sich seiner unwiederbringlich annehmen.  
Nun hatte Harry nur noch eins vor, nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren und das zu tun, was er schon seit Jahren tun wollte. Mit Draco Malfoy reden.  
Der ehemalige Gryffindor wusste schon seit langem, dass er in den Anderen verliebt war, doch er hatte sich nie getraut es diesem zu sagen. Doch nun, wo der Krieg mehr oder weniger endlich vorbei war, befand Harry, dass es der richtige Zeitpunkt war es ihm endlich zu gestehen. Denn nun hatte er auch nichts mehr zu verlieren.  
Doch je mehr er sich Hogwarts näherte umso stärker wurde die Unruhe in seinen Inneren und tief in seinem Bewusstsein spürte er, dass etwas passiert war.

**What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show **

I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you till the end of time  
Angel of mine

Panik überfiel ihn, als er vor den brennenden Überresten Hogwarts stand. Sofort entdeckte er einige Personen, die es wohl geschafft hatten sich aus dem Gebäude zu schleppen, aber von Draco war weit und breit keine Spur.  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken rannte Harry geradewegs in das Gebäude, während seine Gedanken einzig dem blonden Slytherin galten.  
Die Gänge des Schlosses waren durch die dicken Rauchschwaden die das Feuer verursachte, kaum zu betreten, aber Harry konnte jetzt nicht aufgeben, nicht bevor er Draco gefunden hatte. Und da sah er es auch schon. Ganz in der nähe einer zerstörten Tür, die einmal den Eingang zur Großen Halle dargestellt hatte, sah er etwas Blondes aufblitzen. So schnell er konnte eilte er dort hin nur um festzustellen, dass es sich wirklich um Draco handelte. Ohne zu zögern packte er den ehemaligen Slytherin und zog ihn aus dem Gebäude. Auch wenn er nun schon das Gefühl hatte, dass der Andere zu leblos wirkte, versuchte er seine Ängste in den Hintergrund zu schieben und erst einmal alles daran zu setzen, sie Beide hier heraus zu befördern.  
Kaum hatte er es geschafft das Gebäude hinter sich zu lassen, zumindest so weit, dass sie keiner direkten Gefahr ausgesetzt waren, untersuchte er den blonden jungen Mann. Nervös aus seiner Unterlippe kauend, tat er alles was in seiner Macht stand, doch was er auch versuchte, nichts half mehr.  
Draco Malfoy war tot.  
Von dieser Erkenntnis getroffen, ließ Harry sich neben ihm ins Gras sinken. Mit einem Mal erschien ihm alles sinnlos. Was nützte es ihm, dass er Voldemort besiegt hatte, wenn er alles verloren hatte?  
Als er sich an Draco lehnte und verzweifelt die Augen schloss, hörte er das leise knistern von Papier. Von Neugierde gepackt griff er in die Tasche und zog einen zerknitterten Brief heraus. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er diesen und begann ihn zu lesen. Tränen füllten seine Augen und liefen langsam seine Wangen hinab, je mehr er las.  
Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Sie waren all die Jahre so dumm gewesen und nun war es zu spät. Nun hatten sie ihre Chance verpasst. Sie hatten sich im Stillen geliebt, doch es war ihnen nie vergönnt gewesen zusammen zu finden. Verzweiflung, Trauer und Schmerz breiteten sich wie eine dunkle Welle über ihm aus, als er sich auf den leblosen Körper des anderen sinken ließ.  
Heftiges Schluchzen ließ seinen ganzen Körper erzittern und er registrierte nicht einmal mehr, dass es angefangen hatte zu Regnen.  
Er hatte alles verloren, was ihm je wirklich wichtig gewesen war. Alles wofür er gekämpft hatte. Und in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass der wichtigste Teil von ihm mit Draco gegangen war.  
Sein Herz…

_**Ende**_

* * *

**_A/N: Es wird noch einen "zweiten Teil" geben. Ein Alternatives Ende sozusagen, da ich mich nicht entscheiden konnte. Für den WB habe ich allerdings das hier gewählt._**


End file.
